Personal defense devices, such as batons, are generally used by law enforcement officers as striking, close-quarter weapons. In addition to these batons, officers must generally carry additional devices in the field, so as to have a full spectrum of offensive and defensive weapons. Additional devices include, for example, high-intensity lights, electric waveform generators (e.g., stun devices), chemical spray (e.g., pepper spray) discharge devices, etc. These devices, in addition to typical duty items such as flashlights, radios, restraints, etc., increase the equipment a fully equipped officer must carry. An officer's mobility and agility may be hindered by the weight associated with carrying a number of devices on his or her duty belt. Additionally, it may be difficult for an officer to switch devices quickly as a threatening situation evolves, thus requiring a change in force strategy and device deployment. These issues are not limited law enforcement officers. Military forces, especially those that rely on stealth and speed (such as special operations forces) must be particularly judicious in choosing equipment to carry into the field.